


take good care of me

by coastal-shelf (mysilenceknot)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/coastal-shelf
Summary: His fingers stopped; she would literally scream this time, fuck the neighbors, she was going to scream.





	take good care of me

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts? I have no clue when I wrote it, why I wrote it, or why I didn't publish it. So here it is.  
> Title comes from the absolutely terrible song [Charles in Charge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AynyYaGiLxY) by Relient K.

“Sit back and relax,” he said.

“Let me take your mind off of things,” he said.

“All of the stress will go away,” he said.

And while he had a point, it was very stressful for Iris to stay lying down, hips pressed to the bed, when Cisco had brought her to the edge three times and was now barely fucking her with his fingers. She’d almost cried out of sheer frustration the last time he abruptly pulled out, his fingers on his free hand moving up to rub at her nipples. Iris knew that the orgasm at the end would be mind-blowing and totally worth the agony, but she was in the agony. Not reaping the benefits.

“Cisco, I can’t,” she complained. “I can’t do this anymore, I need to come.” His fingers stopped; she would literally scream this time, fuck the neighbors, she was going to scream.

“Babe, I promise I’ll let you come soon.” Cisco pulled his fingers out of her and moved up to bed, releasing her hips from the hold his forearm had kept them in. Leaning down, he kissed her firmly, gently squeezing one of her breasts in one hand. She shivered when her nipples were tugged at and broke the kiss to turn her head to one side.

“Cisco…”

“Okay, okay.” Fingers drifted back down to her pussy, dancing as they made their way across her body. “I’ll give you what you need.” Cisco pressed into Iris and she sighed, clenching around his fingers as he pulled the pads against her walls. They kissed as his thrusts got faster and faster and Iris felt the heat rise in her even more quickly than it had at any other point in the evening. “Hey,” Cisco said, “do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Iris said without really thinking, almost regretting it when his fingers went back to shallow thrusts. “Oh my god, what’s your deal dude?” She almost pushed his hands away so she could just get herself off instead, but then she felt him deep in her.

Except it wasn’t his fingers, it was a pulse, a pulse that filled her up completely, touching her walls and spreading her open. She could feel Cisco’s palm continue resting on her mound the awy it had before and she could still feel his fingers in her, but each time he thrust in the pulse followed the movement.

It was so much, so fast. She’d closed her eyes when they’d begun kissing but they flew open with the change of method. Cisco was staring at her and she couldn’t think, she couldn’t look away from his determined but amused look as he absolutely took her apart.

“I–” was all she managed to get out before Cisco’s hand paused; letting a quick series of intense pulses. With that Iris was coming, her body twisting and her legs giving out. He stopped the pulses when her orgasm crested, moving to rub her clit instead until her body stopped trembling from after shocks.

“So,” Cisco said, pushing Iris’s hair of her sweaty face and giving her a gentle smile. “Feeling less stressed?”

She chuckled and lightly knocked on his chest with the back of one hand. “You’re a dick, but I love you.”

Cisco leaned in to kiss her. “A win on my part, then.”


End file.
